


Missing Her

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Egg-timer drabble for <a href="http://stuttermoan.livejournal.com/profile">stuttermoan</a>, who prompted me with <i>Snape/Tonks: whisper</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Missing Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stuttermoan (silkblade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkblade/gifts).



> Egg-timer drabble for [stuttermoan](http://stuttermoan.livejournal.com/profile), who prompted me with _Snape/Tonks: whisper_.

"Must get going—he'll miss me."

It's a whisper, but to Severus, it reverberates as loudly as a scream. 

"And he does so love me," she continues, pulling on her ridiculous top.

Severus inhales and holds the smoke in his lungs.

"Fags're bad for you." She straddles him. "Haven't you heard?"

Severus exhales into her face.

She Vanishes his fag. "He'll. Miss. Me."

Severus slides his hands up inside her shirt. "So you've said. Repeatedly."

She groans and wriggles off him. "You'll miss me, too."

"No, I'll be too busy checking myself for fleas."

With a wink, she's gone.

"Nymphadora."


End file.
